Trouble
by Princess Ona
Summary: B/V:a story about those infamous three years. Not revolutionary I'm afraid, but not quite like all the others
1. Look at Me When I'm Talking to You!

Trouble  
  
As you may guess, this takes place in the infamous three years after Mirai Trunks first visit. In the magical time when Vegeta and Bulma go from hating eachother to.... whatever it is they feel for each other. Ja!  
  
  
Bulma kicked the twisted piece of metal at her feet. It made her foot ache satisfyingly so she did it again for good measure. She kicked until she was sure her toes were going to fall off. All the while muttering-screaming about baka horndog boyfriends, baka evil-tempered Saiya-jin princes, baka this, that, and the other thing. Then she sat down still with her loud ramblings and began to suck up the debris with an odd looking vaccuum no one could begin to describe the workings of. And that is how the Baka Evil-Tempered Saiya-jin Prince found her.  
"WOMAN! What the bloody hell are you ranting about?!" he boomed over the huge noise of the vaccuum thing-a-majig.   
The woman hit a button on a control attached to her workbelt. She turned around slowly to deliver a pinched look of such utter mutiny that he wanted to cringe. He nearly took a step back before stopping himself. He planted his feet and crossed his arms and glared right back.  
"You, you, you, you homewrecker!" She cried at him.   
Stumped, but unwilling to show it, his face darkened further and he shouted right back. "What on this poor excuse for a ball of mud are you babbling about now, Woman?"  
She took his question to heart and began a great detailed explanation of how his constant destruction of the Gravity chamber and her delegation to fix it all the time had put too much of a strain on her relationship with Yaumcha and he had given her an ultimatum. The GR or him. How was she supposed to answer that? She loved him, but she couldn't leave the work to her dear father, he'd probably overexert himself and have a heart attack. So of course she had to choose fixing the stupid GR for HIM to destroy again.  
Sometime in the middle of her breathless monologue, Vegeta had tuned her out so she was just an annoying background buzz. Instead he was partaking of the far more enjoyable pastime of admiring her quite admirable body. Especially the long curvy legs displayed by the tight stretch short shorts, and the cleavage displayed by the even tighter tanktop.  
Suddenly there were arms crossing that cleavage and the left leg was going up and down to the beat of the tapping foot. His eyes took a while travelling back up to hers. They were spitting blue fire back at him. A sardonic brow climbed up his forehead as if to ask "What?"  
"Have a good look?" she snapped waspishly. "Don't you have anything to respond to what I just said to you?" she demanded.  
He took a step closer to her. She stood her ground defiantly. By the time he was directly in front of her she was glaring him in the eye. Uneasiness was outweighed by indignation, but the doubt was slowly gaining strength.   
He got right up in her face, eye to eye, nose to nose... lip to lip. She was sure he was going to kiss her, and her eyes lowered. When she felt nothing her eyes popped open to see him standing away from her.   
"Woman, get me something to eat"  
With a muffled scream, and face flaming with embarrassment she turned on her heel and stomped inside. "Get it yourself!" she yelled before she slammed the door to the kitchen. It opened again and she shouted, "And don't even THINK about asking me to fix the GR!" SLAM!  
Inside she sagged against the door and sighed. Kami save her from stubborn, arrogant, evil-tempered, sexy as hell Saiya-jin princes. Then she started making his lunch. 


	2. Ever Heard of Phone Number Etiquette?

Trouble II  
  
  
Bulma was staring at his chest again. It WAS directly in her line of vision. She was idly wondering what would happen if she punched it as hard as she could. Probably end up breaking her fingers. She was fantasizing about a whole myriad of evil things she could do to him, not really paying attention to anything he'd said beyond the first sentence.  
  
"Do you think you could hook me up with that friend of yours?"  
  
Yep. Yaumcha had sought her out in her own home, after he'd issued the ultimatum and they had officially broken up, to ask for the phone number of one of her friends. Oh yes this was just the right icing to top the bitter cake. Irony some called it. Bulma called it fate with a slingshot pointed at her between the eyes.   
"Yaumcha!" she interrupted him as nicely as humanly possible.   
"Yeah?" he smiled like they were friends.   
"Maybe in the far and distant future I will be able to stand the sight of you without seeing red. However, that day is not today, so please remove yourself from my house." she was still smiling and talking politely, but the smile had a distinct edge to it.  
"But about the-"  
"No. Get out of my house right this second. I am going to go through that door," she pointed to a door on the far side of the room, "to my lab. To build a new gravity machine which is the reason for our break-up as you may recall. Goodbye Yaumcha, and I'll call you when hell freezes over or donkeys fly, whichever comes first."  
And with that she slammed through a door for the second time that day.  
Slipping on a lab coat, she walked to a work table and began tinkering. Nothing like work to take a persons mind off a bruised heart. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't just build herself the perfect boyfriend.  
  
well, u like? I certainly hope u do. R&R please 


	3. Those Saiyajin Bodies, Whew!

Trouble III  
  
  
"Listen very carefully, Vegeta. This is your new GR." she held out the capsule like a peace offering. "Take it and do whatever, it should last slightly longer than the others. I have to get some other work done, besides catering to your whims."  
Ignoring her, Vegeta snatched the cap away from her and began striding outside.   
"Not that I expected a thank you, or anything." she said under her breath.   
He looked over his shoulder. "If it breaks, I will seek you out. I care nothing about what you think you have to do"  
Bulma had no reply to that, so she she walked back to her lab silently. Her calm exterior revealed nothing of the fury boiling inside. She channelled all that energy into finishing up four projects she'd been putting off. When she looked at the clock she was surprised to see that almost six hours had gone by with out her noticing.  
The growling of her stomach and aching of her lower limbs that had been inactive for so long convinced her to stretch and get something to eat, before going back to the two projects left.  
She raided the kitchen for something simple and found only a grapefruit. Shrugging and getting a spoon and a LOT of sugar-substitute and sat down. Vegeta must have decided to fend for himself for dinner. Bulma frowned when she realized a grocery shopping trip would be on her itenerary for tomorrow. Along with two Capsule Corp. meetings, a presentation for the benefit of the board of directors, and a speech for the bussiness academy at the local college. Bulma really wished her father hadn't decided on tomorrow to take a fourth honeymoon. She was swamped.  
Thinking on those lines, she decided not to go back to her lab after all. She needed all the sleep she could get. She rinsed the spoon she'd used and plodded up the stairs. She was more tired than she thought. She saw that the bathroom light was on and mumbled an expletive at the carelessness of Saiya-jins. She walked in to shut it off and froze, instantly awake.  
"Oh" The tiny vowel was uttered in heartfelt appreciation. With only a small towel slung carelessly around his hips he was nearly naked, and wonderfully exposed to her hungry eyes. She was almost salivating with automatic female lust.  
By the time she met his eyes her face was flushed, but definately not with embarrassment.   
"Have a nice look?" he mimicked her earlier words.  
"Mmm-hmm"  
He shifted. "Quit staring, woman. Go away, I'm sure that I'm compromising your delicate sensibilities or some othr such nonsense."  
"Nope" she grinned. When he still looked stonily skeptical, she cocked her head. "I'm not a virgin Vegeta, and I'm not immune to a great body." she didn't know what power that be was making her so reckless.  
"Is that so? Then maybe you aren't immune to this either" In a blink he was across the room, kissing her roughly. He thrust his hand into her hair ao that escape was impossible- if she had wanted to escape. But she didn't, she kissed him back until they were both breathing hard. When he let her breath, she looked into his eyes defiantly.  
"I hate you. I think you're nasty, abrasive, and one of the bost detestable beings in the universe"  
He smirked arrogantly. She hated that stupid, cocky upturn. But she wanted the mouth it was on again. "You may hate me, woman, but you want me so bad you can't stand it.  
A beat while Bulma considered. In the end she gave up. "Yes, I want you" And that was all the urging he needed to take her mouth again and push her into her room across the hall and slamming the door shut behind them.  
Bulma had the sudden and disconcerting sensation of being trapped in a cage with a wild animal. And Vegeta's blacker than night eyes revealed why.  
"Alright, woman, tonight you are at MY mercy.  
Uh, gulp!  
  
  
Lemon next chapter. See ya soon. 


End file.
